The prior art describes a multiplicity of cosmetic emulsions with a multiplicity of highly diverse emulsifiers. Thus, for example, EP 1 502 644 A2 describes emulsifier combinations which are free from ethoxylated emulsifiers and comprise alkyl oligoglucosides, polyol polyhydroxystearates and acylglutamates and are suitable for the preparation of nanoemulsions. The emulsions described in EP 1 502 644 all comprise total emulsifier amounts of more than 3% by weight.
The object of the present invention was to provide storage-stable dispersions with the lowest possible fraction of emulsifier. Of particular interest was the phase stability, especially during storage at elevated temperatures, and at the same time high sensory performance (softness, care) of the dispersion. Furthermore, it was desired that large amounts of lipophilic phase relative to the total amount of emulsifier can be incorporated to give a stable dispersion. It was also an object of the invention that the dispersion can be diluted while retaining the particle size distribution of the dispersion.
Surprisingly, it has been found that dispersions which comprise the emulsifier in an amount of less than or equal to 3% by weight, based on the total weight of the dispersion, and also comprise at least one acylglutamate as emulsifier achieve this object. The dispersions according to the invention are storage-stable, have excellent sensory properties with regard to care and softness, and permit the incorporation of large amounts of lipophilic phase. The dispersions according to the invention exhibit no phase separation, particularly upon storage at elevated temperatures over a period of several weeks. Furthermore, the dispersions according to the invention can be diluted without changing the particle size distribution of the dispersion.